


Pancakes for Breakfast

by RainbowGirl410



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I guess it's a fix it too?, It's just pure fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGirl410/pseuds/RainbowGirl410
Summary: Richie cooks Eddie some breakfast.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 56





	Pancakes for Breakfast

It’s Saturday morning and Eddie had to work late last night so Richie decides it’s the perfect day to make Eddie some pancakes before he wakes up, and maybe even bring them into bed. He’s been hiding a breakfast tray in the closet for a few months now and this is the perfect opportunity to whip it out.

As much as he hates to admit it, Richie has never made pancakes from scratch on his own, he’s just never been much for cooking and box mix has always done the trick when he needed to satisfy his own cravings, or IHOP. So the first thing he does after brushing his teeth (a morning habit Eddie hammered into him) is look up pancake recipes online. He finds a few stating they make enough for two so he settles on one of those, feeling that Eddie probably won’t eat too many.

Even though Richie doesn’t often cook or bake he’s familiar with kitchen etiquette and gathers everything he needs first, such as the bowls and utensils and of course all the ingredients. Once he’s got all of that out on the table he connects his phone to the inbuilt speakers and puts on some tunes, loud enough so he can bop along to them but quiet enough so they don’t wake up Eddie.

“Combine all the dry ingredients, we recommend sifting them…” Richie mutters to himself as he reads the instructions, grabbing the flour and the measuring cup as he begins mixing the batter. It goes relatively well, aside from getting a few eggshell shards in the egg but he manages to get them all out. Before long he’s already cooking the pancakes and they already smell delicious. 

Eddie is gonna love this.

Once all the pancakes have been neatly stacked on two small dishes, three pancakes on each, Richie decides to add some extra flourish to them, chopping up a few strawberries to put on top in a circular pattern and a big blueberry in the middle, a few more scattered around at the bottom of the stack. He places all of the dirty dishes and bowls in the sink and let’s the hot water run over them while he places the pancake dishes on the breakfast tray. He then grabs a couple of glasses and pours milk for himself and water for Eddie, obviously adding some ice cubes as well.

Just to be fancy he rummages through the cupboards in search of a small pitcher to put the syrup in and finds one in the very back of one the highest shelves. He pours the syrup into the pitcher and then puts it on the tray alongside everything else.

Before taking the tray up he thankfully remembers to add some cutlery and napkins on it, it might get messy.

He picks the tray up and heads up stairs. Once he enters the bedroom he sees that Eddie is still asleep, though the telltale signs of him waking up are showing. He puts the tray on their desk, mostly used to store random shit, and goes over to nudge Eddie awake. 

“Eddie? Honey? Wake up.”

Eddie grumbles and buries himself deeper into the sheets, clearly not ready to wake up. Richie smiles fondly at him.

“Eddie, it’s nine already, and I made breakfast.”

“I’ll come down in five…” Eddie mumbles into the sheets so it’s barely audible.

“No can do spagheds, I brought breakfast up.”

That gets Eddie to look up from his pillow, his eyes bleary and his hair a mess. It makes Richie smile even more.

“You brought it up here?”

“Yea, now sit up so you can eat.”

Eddie grumbles more but moves to sit up and Richie helps him position his pillow against the headboard. Eddie rubs the sleep out of his eyes and when he opens them again Richie is standing over him with the breakfast tray in hand, smiling as bright as the sun. 

“When did we get a breakfast tray?” 

“I bought it a few months back, wanted to try being romantic sometime.”

Eddie smiles and pulls Richie in for a short kiss as he leans down to place the tray over Eddie’s lap. “Well, it’s working.”

Richie smiles back and then circles around the bed to crawl in on his own side. He squeezes up against Eddie’s side and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

“Eat up, spaghetti man.”

Eddie glares at Richie, lovingly, and gets a radiant smile back. He picks up one of the cutlery pairs and cuts a small slice from the pancake stack nearest to him. Richie takes the pitcher and pours some syrup on his own stack, Eddie shakes his head at the now sugar covered stack Richie would now consider perfect pancakes.

They eat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the food and each others company. 

“Why pancakes?” Eddie suddenly asks. Richie shrugs.

“I don’t know, just wanted pancakes I guess,” Richie replies and Eddie just nods as he chews down on another mouthful.

“Did you make them from scratch?”

“Yup, not giving my Eds some shitty box mix pancakes.”

Eddie snorts out a laugh and he can feel Richie’s smile get wider by the second. He turns his head to give Richie a peck on the cheek and then whispers into his ear.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?”

“Yea, but since when do I listen to that?”

Eddie sighs and rolls his eyes before turning back to his plate. He had always been fond of the nickname, and still is, but this had become somewhat of a ritual, and Richie knew  
that too.

They finish their meal in silence and once they’re both done Eddie carefully places the breakfast tray on the floor beside the bed and then proceeds to climb over Richie. As he straddles him Richie smugly raises a brow and before long Eddie has leaned down and started a slow make out session. Richie doesn’t complain. Even though they can both taste pancakes and fruit on each others tongues Eddie also tastes milk, which he isn’t too fond of.

They stop after a few minutes, breathing heavier but not panting. Richie has his hands on Eddie’s thighs, his thumbs gently stroking over them.

“Thank you for the breakfast, it was really nice.”

“You’re welcome love, I’m glad you liked it.”

Eddie gives him one last peck before burying his face in Richie’s chest and closing his eyes. Richie kisses the top of his head and then rests his cheek there, wrapping his arms  
around Eddie’s back.

“You going back to sleep?” Richie asks softly.

“Absolutely.”

After a few moments Richie can feel Eddie start to relax more as Richie hugs him tight.

“I love you Richie,” Eddie says sleepily.

“Love you too Eddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Tumblr - selma318697


End file.
